A Normal Life
by Callum Jagodzinski
Summary: A look at the life of my Furry OC, Yuri Sabe. Please dont hate and dont forget to leave a review and follow/favorite me!


A Normal Life

I am surprised at first but then I begin to kiss back gradually, getting harder and faster and passionate, then I thrust myself on top of her, pinning her to the couch, letting my animal instincts kick in. Then, I pull back.

"E-Emily…"

She, with her golden brown fur that shimmered in the sun and her beautiful black hair that gleamed and purple eyes that flickered kindness, put a finger to my lips and purred in my ear.

"Shush now, and listen, give me your paw and let me try. I don't want a piece or part of your heart; I want it all, take a chance and fall just a little bit, please?"

She stares into my eyes while I stare back. She was waiting for an answer from me, I could tell by the look in her eyes, and I was willing to try. For her. I nuzzle her neck and with the quietest of whispers, I say, "I will..."

**_**

I follow the sound of crashing and breaking, quick and hard. I snatch her wrist before she can throw another plate and she smacks me after a light struggle, I let go out of surprise and she puts down the plate hard.

"Dammit…" Her slap left 3 clean gashes in my cheek. I put a hand up to my cheek and cup the wound. She approaches me, but I back up and trip and fall on a bunch of broken ceramics, with me being a huge klutz and all.

"FUCK THIS!" I give up and just lay there. "Why are we even fighting, this is getting out of hand…"

"…I don't remember…"

She comes and plops down next to me, pulling her knees up to her chest and cuddling them. "Are you ok…?"

"I guess. But, I guess you should ask that _**AFTER**_ I get up." I stand up and look down, I have shards of pottery embedded in my fur and body and I begin to pull them out, wincing as they exit my body. Then, she stands up and inspects the cuts and bruises.

"I…I'm sorry… you know I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you purposely; this was all an accident…" She runs a hand through my blood caked fur.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll go clean up and put something on these and after I'll help you with down here." She nods and I head up the stairs to take a shower.

I step out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror, all cut up and bruised. I start to notice a lot of things about me also, like im taller than most guys my age, and I have a medium build. I have black and red fur, my two favorite colors. I sigh, and pick out some clothes to put on. An old Escape the Fate tee and a pair of faded jeans, then I start to venture downstairs to help with the mess. I walk into the kitchen to see that it's already all cleaned up. So, I look around for Emily, I turn around and see her tail swish as she climbs the stairs, so I follow her, with her leading me back to our room and to the door of the bathroom. I put an ear to the door and hear her singing, it was our song…

"…I hope that you know that you what my dreams are made of and I can't fall asleep as I lay awake, as I lay awake at night…"

I open the door and interrupt her.

"…well, I fall in love, you fall in love. This could mean everything, everything to me…"

Breath…

"They say that love is forever, yet forever is all that I need" I step into the bathroom as she steps out, wrapping herself in a towel. "I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear…" I look at her as she steps close to me, our noses nearly touching. "You swear what…" She has that same look in her eyes as she did the day we started dating. "…I swear…I swear that I will never leave…"

_

"Are you almost finished?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Almost… Aaaaaaaaaand DONE BUALAH!" She folds her arms and looks at her job well done with pride.

I look in the mirror and examine my new haircut. I've always hated getting it cut, but this time, she actually did a half-way decent job. I look kind of presentable now. "Good Job honey!"

She smirks, "Thanks babe"

I cock an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing…" she giggles a bit and walks out, but stops in the doorway. "You look handsome" She smiles. "Guess what you get to do now?"

"What…?"

"CLEAN UP THE HAIR!" then she turns away, swishing her tail and moving her ass in a flirtatious, bratty way that always drives me crazy.

_

She picks up my gun and puts it to her head. "Hey, hey! If I were you I'd put that away. See, you're wasted and just thinking about the past again, darling you'll be ok, you'll be fine, I promise…"

She shakes her head. "No, if you were me, you'd do the same." She raises her voice. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE; I'M SO ASHAMED TO CLOSE THE DOOR ON WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Baby, that's long gone. You don't need to feel ashamed, just forget. It doesn't matter." She stares at me a little bit as her lip starts to quiver from her pouting, then a tear falls from her face. 'But… b-b-but…" She drops the gun and bursts into tears. I move over to her and hug her tightly to my chest as she cries, letting it all out. Finally, she looks up.

"W-what would you have done if I pulled the trigger…?" I pick up the gun and pull the trigger, she flinches and expects a huge boom but all that happens is a little click. "It's a good thing I cleaned it earlier." I put it down and wrap my arms around her. "I told you, I told you it would be fine."

_

She moans loud and kisses me hard and passionate as I thrust and fast kissing back with the same force and passion. My legs tense, my ears fall and I release my seed with a quiet moan. She moans one last time then I flop down next to her, panting and sweaty. "Wow…" I smile. Every time. "That was the best time ever!" she quietly exclaims as she props her head, turning the side, facing me.

"Yeah? You just wait till next time" I wink at her and she giggles. Then, she puts a hand on my chest, sliding it down to my belly button, and then traveling up to my collar bone. She moves closer and I throw a careful arm around her as she continues to rub my chest. I kiss her forehead as we both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

_

"LETS FUCKING GO!" The breakdown starts and the band starts jumping and going pure ape shit, jumping up and down to the tapping of the cymbals and head banging hard. "THIS…THIS IS THE END OF TIME, BLEAGH!" The song ends and me and the band take our leave offstage. Emily jumps on me.

"Great show baby!" she kisses me for a sec and pulls back, leaving with a wink. 

"Thanks darling" I smile at those big purple eyes. She asks, "I have a question" she cocks her head. I lean in as she whispers in my ear "Can I be on stage next show?" She stares into my eyes, giving me the puppy dog look that she knows I can't resist.

_

As the blade digs deep into my flesh, blood begins to seep from my wound as I retract the blade to slice my skin again. Making even straight lines across my wrist, I make a few more incisions and place the steel back into its den, waiting to come back out and satiate the need another day. Emily opens the door. "Honey, what d- Yuri…what are you doing?" and in my traumatic stage of post cutting I breakdown, letting loose a barrage of tears. She comes over to me and holds me in her arms, while I try so desperately, but unsuccessfully to regain my composure. "There, there" she whispers in my ear, "It will be fine, Yuri. You're ok. I'm here, never to leave." I cry until nothing comes out, until I can't anymore, until it hurts and then, finally, with a coarse throat and red eyes, I stutter the words "I'm sorry…"

_

In the middle of a room filled to the brink with people dining and in the middle of my sirloin steak, I exit my chair and lower to one knee. People look towards the sound of a gasp and Emily puts her hand to her mouth. "Y-Yuri… w…" I cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Darling, we have been together for a long time. We have had our good and put bad, but I really believe that you're the one, so as our song goes, please stay forever with me, Emily… Will you marry?" Everyone is now gasping and cooing at us, seeing and wondering what she is going to say. She puts her head down, which makes me think she's going to say no, so I get scared. I start to panic, "Babe, please don't say no, I really love you and I want to spe-" she kisses me on the lips, hard and passionate, then pulls back and whispers in my ear. "Yes…" then the whole room get loud with applause and whistles of joys. I pick her u[ and spin around with her, kissing her on the way down. "You just made me the happiest husky ever!"


End file.
